


《疾风》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “还有谁会像我这样爱一个骗子。”





	《疾风》chapter（3）

Loki在审讯室中花了很长一段时间来反思。虽然反思的内容并不是Rogers特工希望的那样，靠着狡猾和计谋浪荡多年的偷车贼终于被那个企业家给摆了一道。

“你绝对是我见过做事最正统的官方人员，Rogers特工。”由于大量使用吐真剂，Loki被迫绝食了16天，靠输液和营养剂吊命，“或许你该大发慈悲给我找个律师，嗯？”

“我们没精力排查能见到你的人有多少是内应和叛徒，Mr.laufeyson。”Steve·Rogers低头翻看着这些天来的供词，Loki极其擅长将谎言和真话混杂在一起，让人彻底迷失在诡计的迷宫之中，“对你来说徒刑90年还是70年，也没什么太大分别。”

Omega斜着眼看了他一眼，冷笑着扭过了头。

“你从昨天开始就已经彻底拒绝配合调查了？”  
“我该说的都说了。”

“总有人能让你开口，laufeyson。”Loki长居于黑暗的眼睛被亮光刺激得看不清任何东西，当他发现门外站着另外一个高大的人影时，几乎已经开始后悔方才对Steve·Rogers的挑衅，“希望待会儿别让我来收尸，Thor，无论是谁的。”

另一个金发alpha并没有答话，他沉默地在Loki面前蹲了下来，捏着他的下巴打量Omega削瘦的面孔，果不其然被恶狠狠地拍开了手背。

“让那个特工滚回来，我什么都告诉他。”alpha的信息素让神经紧绷到极致的Omega难受得闷哼出声，Loki眼眶通红地仰起了头，恨不得把所有最恶毒的语言都劈头盖脸地砸过去，“我发誓.....只要别让我再看见你。”

“恐怕你不能如愿了，Loki。”Thor的声音很淡，像是回到了他们刚刚认识对方的时候，“我负责让你说出和组织的接头暗号，然后就带走并一直监视你。”

“好好想想Loki，你没必要把自己耗死在这个鬼地方。”

“哪怕是你亲手把我送进来的？！”Loki嘶哑地怒吼，连鼻息都在颤抖，“我以为我已经把你查得够清楚了，甚至试图相信你……”

“神盾局会在特工退役后清空那段时间的履历，这不是你能查得到的。”Thor低头靠近了omega战栗的瞳孔，“还记得我和你说过我打猎弄伤的右眼么？那次任务的意外重伤给了我第二次选择人生的机会。”

“我很庆幸自己当年选择了能够遇见你的那条路，Loki。”

“我们扯平了，Thor。我毁了你的第二个人生，你也毁了我……”Loki无法否认自己的悸动，Thor就像一团烈焰般的存在，谁和他纠缠不清太久都会心动，“我不会告诉你暗号，你走吧。”

如果Loki彻底背叛了自己的组织，他哪怕将功抵过也再无去处。

“别逼我来硬的，Loki。”Thor压迫着omega的信息素渐渐充斥了审讯室，他的手从Loki薄毛衣的下摆里摸了进去，摩挲着他瘦到根根分明的肋骨，“我甚至没有要求你做神盾局的内应。”

“你休想！混账……嗯！”Loki气到发抖，Thor对他的羞辱完全突破了omega的底线，“看看满房间的摄像头，你想在你的前同事面前和我来一炮？！”

“不，只有你。而我只需要释放信息素和一只手……”omega被吓到了，他完全没料到Thor会使出这种下三滥的手段，而alpha只能狠下心扮恶人，“别再抱侥幸心理了Loki，在你招供之前我不会停。”

“滚呃.....嗯！哈啊......”Omega敏感挺立的乳尖被捏住了，Thor用膝盖压住了他踢蹬的小腿，手掌重而慢地揉搓勾弄他胸口的软肉。alpha的唇从Loki的嘴角一直摩挲到他的后颈，宽阔的肩膀挡住了Omega迷乱的视线。

“不嗯.....求你.....”摄像头的红点在黑暗中静静地闪烁着，Loki的身体不受控制地变热变湿，而alpha毒蛇般游走的手正顺着他的脊背向下......

Loki的喉头哽了哽，终于将那串暗号说了出来。

“原谅我，Loki。”Thor将手指从Omega痉挛柔软的身体里抽了出来，Loki顺着墙根滑倒在地，憎恶愤恨地抬头瞪着他，“你不会更喜欢神盾局的逼供手段。”

Loki还需要一些手续和检查才能被带回安全屋，Thor走进监控室时，得到暗号的特工们已经开始着手准备行动计划。Steve拍了拍Thor的肩膀，问他：“Fury让我转告你，欢迎回归。”

“他为什么不自己跟我说？”Thor明知故问地挑眉，他曾是神盾最优秀强悍的特工之一，惹出的麻烦也丝毫不少。而他如今愿意替Fury继续卖命的条件只有一个——  
Loki。  
“You're a son of a bitch，Thor.”

Loki的脚踝被戴上了监视环，哪怕他踏出安全屋一步都会被紧随其后的铃声警告。他能够去便利店，甚至只是去看场电影，只要是任何有监控摄像存在的地方。

“如果这个安全屋能大两倍的话，我会舒服得多，至少不用看着你总是在我面前晃悠。”就像被囚禁在笼中的野鸟，Loki以肉眼可见的速度瘦了下来。Thor闭着眼都能摸到Omega嶙峋的胯骨和脊背，像被风吹碎的枯叶般在他身下颤抖。

“我不知道还能怎么办，Loki......”他们的身体无法抵抗被标记后的相互吸引，哪怕关系已经降到冰点，肌肤相贴时也会滚烫得一触即燃，“我不想让你继续误入歧途，而这是神盾局能做出的最大让步.....”Loki不再在做爱时接吻，甚至从未再叫过Thor的名字。那双幽绿的眼睛在高潮时含泪看着他，每一下顶弄和喘息都心如死灰。

“我们回不到过去了，”Thor执意抱着Loki入睡，至少在他们不得不缠绵在一起的夜晚，“对么？”

“我们本来就没有过去，”Loki拽不开箍在腰间的手，他闭着眼靠在了Thor的胸口，绝望地感受到心脏还在为了身后的alpha鼓噪，“我恨你，Thor·odinson。”

Thor曾以为他们最坏不过这样纠缠一辈子，Loki恨他，但也只能是他的Omega。直到2个月后的一个清晨，Thor想要叫Loki起床吃早饭，却发现客卧已经人去楼空。

“Loki彻底叛变了他的组织，而作为他帮助神盾剿灭欧洲最大犯罪集团的唯一条件，我不能告诉你他的去向，odinson特工。”Fury背对着他最得力的下属，这是他十多年来第一次从Thor的面孔上看见真正崩溃和绝望的表情，“See，你们的唯一条件都是彼此，只不过恰好相反。”

“他不可能在我毫无察觉的情况下e联系神盾局。”Thor的每一根神经都紧绷着，Loki这一次的逃离不同以往，他无端地感觉到这个小骗子不会再回来了，“这不可能，Fury。”

“是我给了他第二次选择的机会，就像我当初对你的那样。”Fury转身，锐利的视线几乎穿透了Thor的心脏，“很抱歉这给你们脆弱的关系造成了致命一击，但......”

“也许你该向前看了，odinson特工。”

“That’s it？”Bucky叼着奶昔里的饼干，听面前的Omega甜品师讲完了三年前的故事。Loki在敦刻尔克的一个小镇安顿下来后重新和他取得了联系，这个漂泊一生的雇佣兵如今正在打理一个马场，据说赚得不少，“我以为你至少会把Thor·odinson的头......至少弄断一条胳膊什么的。”

“没什么能比离开他更让我畅快的了。”Loki留长了头发，在脑后扎成了一个小揪，托着下巴笑了起来，“少喝点奶昔，我可不是慈善家。“

“说实话，你做甜品的技术比偷车强多了。”Bucky毫不见外地又拿起一块蛋糕，作为小镇上唯一一家甜品店，这个奸诈的家伙定价可真够贵的，“你不可能忘得了他，我知道你有多小心眼。”

Loki挑着眉笑了笑，收走了其他盛着点心的小碟子。

当年在神盾局的审讯终究是让Loki的身体留下了病根，他每当换季就骨节酸痛，连带着体温都持续攀升，更别说头昏脑涨的小毛病。

注重仪式感的甜品师依旧打算在公寓里为自己做个生日蛋糕，哪怕今年的得小一点。Loki弯腰将烤盘放进烤箱时，本该紧闭的窗户突然发出了吱呀一声。

Loki本该注意到的。如果他没有发烧，哪怕只是耳鸣能够减轻一些，他都不会在Thor已经站在自己背后的时候才发现他。

甜品师的第一反应就是抄起料理台上的刀，反手向特工扎了过去。

Thor抬手格挡住，捏着Loki的脖颈把他后仰压在了桌面上。Omega比他离开时健康饱满了一些，像受了惊的麻雀般在alpha的掌下挣扎扑腾，小刀咣当一声落到了地上。

“我就知道Fury迟早会出卖我，”Loki强撑着冷笑了一声，祈祷Thor别察觉自己的虚弱，“这次你又给他开了什么条件？我对神盾局已经没什么利用价值了，odinson特工。”

“我找了你三年，Loki，整整三年。”Thor的声音很轻，一股犹如实质的情绪却压抑到Loki不敢动弹，“在我每一个任务之间的空隙，在我夜不能寐的每一秒，我毫无头绪，孤立无援地一遍遍寻找你的蛛丝马迹。”

“你为什么就是不能放过......”  
“我已经没有什么能用来换回你了，Loki。”

Omega眼里冰冷的光有一丝动摇，但很快凝结成了更加坚硬的寒霜。

“别把特工蛊惑人心的那一套用在我身上，Thor·odinson。”Loki的语速很快，他有些呼吸困难，胸膛剧烈起伏着一把推开了Thor，“我不介意你报复我，但当你用假身份骗取我的信任，然后用这个该死的标记来威胁控制我时，我们之间就已经完了！”

“我找不到其他让你服软的办法，Loki，我必须.....”Thor看出了Loki是在强撑着最后一口气，他扶住了摇摇欲坠的Omega，“是你先把性关系当做了一场交易，我以为你能承受后果。”

“我以为我只是把本就该发生的事提前了！”Loki捂着嘴咳嗽了起来，眼眶熬得通红，“但你根本不值得我......唔！”

Thor终于狠狠吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，Loki抓着他的金发闷哼了一声，后背撞上了卧室紧闭的门板。

“我当然值得，Loki。”Omega的体温很高，Thor觉得下一秒他就会像黄油一样融化在自己怀里，“还有谁会像我这样爱一个骗子。”

Loki拽着alpha的手脱力地松了下来，落到了Thor的面颊上。Thor摩挲着Omega的脖颈一遍遍地吻他，直到Loki反手拧开了门把，他们一起跌进了柔软的床铺。

“多亏你的标记，我的春梦里有这一刻。”Omega把特工腰间的枪偷到了自己的枕头底下，Thor没有错过他的小动作，“只有身体的那种，没有你这张讨厌的脸。”

“你是不是对曾经同居了两个月的情人太狠心了？”Thor从善如流地解开了Loki的衬衫，他永远对这个Omega着迷，从灵魂到肉体，“我从来没有梦见过你。”

“因为你有失眠症，”Loki耗尽了最后一丝力气，闭上眼仍由Thor摆弄，“算是同居的新发现。” 

“不，因为我知道我一定会找到你，不必靠梦来慰藉。”Thor在Loki的后腰上垫了个枕头，他当然察觉到了omega的病弱，但这个逞强的小骗子从来不需要自己的担心和让步，“好好接着我三年的存货，Loki。”

alpha没有做太多前戏，Loki烧得有些糊涂，双腿被Thor捏在手里时软绵绵地咬了他一口，被理所当然地当成了邀请。

“嘶……”omega的身体很湿，紧致的肉壁被缓缓撑开时还是让Loki难以承受地蜷缩了起来。Thor用不容置疑的力量握住了Loki的手，然后看着他的眼睛十指相扣。

这更像是一个久别重逢的仪式，Thor俯身将下巴搁在Loki的肩头，一边轻吻着他通红的耳垂，一边听着omega随着被深入的动作发出嘶哑甜腻的喘息。

单人床不堪重负地晃动了起来，Loki的整个世界也跟着天旋地转。他清晰地感受到alpha的轮廓和温度，一遍遍不知疲倦地填满占有自己。

“我记得你没那么温柔，”Loki不得不抱住Thor的肩膀，他的心脏又开始狂跳了起来，“难道是我记错人了？”

垫着枕头的角度让Thor能顶到Loki最深的地方，也许天赋异禀的alpha就算这样也没有完全进入，但Thor每次都能从Loki的敏感点上精准地碾过去，该死的告诉omega他们有多契合。

“这样有点太肉麻了，对么？”Loki目光闪烁地别过了头，而Thor执意要他看着自己，看着那双湿润的绿眼睛和身体一起被填满，“你得承认你不仅仅只是喜欢和我做爱……”

“你也喜欢我，Loki。”

甜品师这才发现特工也不约而同地留长了一些头发，金色的碎发像个风流不羁的赛车手那样荡在眼前。而这个撩人的alpha一边肏着他一边说着老套的情话，偏偏还要做出一副已经被Loki驯服的痴情模样。

“你想的美。”Loki心虚地嘟囔了一句，仰头迎合了Thor落下的吻。胯骨贴着胯骨，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，Thor几次三番因为太过沉迷于Loki灵活的唇舌而忘记继续挺动摇杆，被omega不耐烦地拍了好几下屁股。

“我光靠和你接吻就能高潮，babe.”Loki终于不乐意和Thor面对面黏黏糊糊地磨蹭，主动跪趴在alpha的面前翘起了屁股，“这个姿势会很累。”

“但能结束得更快，”Loki已经高潮了一次，托着下巴扭头冲Thor挑了挑眉，“我明天还得看店，限你半小时内结束。”

“你这是无理取闹，”Thor长驱直入地撞了进来，Loki短促地叫了一声，然后便被alpha向后掰着双肩发了狠地操干，“我还是别太温柔了，免得你记错人。”

怎么这么小心眼？！Loki忿忿地张了张口，只发出了带着哭腔的呻吟。omega无力地撑着身后alpha的大腿被顶得晕头转向，半勃的性器弄湿了一大片床单。

他们分开太久了，不受控制地做到了几乎无法再高潮的地步才停下。Thor重新压住了Loki，用一开始的姿势十指相扣地迎来了今夜最后一次巅峰。

Loki已经发不出声了，断断续续地发出细微的呜咽。他甚至错觉自己躺在了沙滩上，而Thor就是淹没自己的浪潮。

“你变甜了。”Loki的手指很漂亮，Thor攥着它们一个个吻过去，omega有些累懵地歪头看着他，细软的黑发散落在枕边，“我真想尝尝你做的甜品。”

“烤箱里有，”Loki说话时带着鼻音，他们还没有离开对方的身体，Thor微微一动就能让他跑调，“可惜是一人份的早餐。”

“生日快乐，Loki。”

omega轻轻地应了一声，半张着薄唇默许了alpha的索吻。Thor抱着他絮絮叨叨地说了很多，这三年里的任务，还有寻找他时的各种碰壁。

“但这都没什么，”alpha依旧在黏糊糊地吻他，Loki已经困倦地几乎晕厥了，Thor低沉的嗓音像隔着鱼缸，“我还是找到你了，Loki。”

这一夜是Thor借着荷尔蒙的吸引力偷来的，到了早晨就不会再对那条狠心的小毒蛇生效。

好在Loki实在是被累懵了，早晨醒来时对着身上的Thor愣愣地问了句早安，睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛看他，好一会儿没弄清楚状况……直到发现自己身体里有什么东西在渐渐复苏。

“操你……哼嗯！嗯……”Thor当机立断地捂住了omega准备破口大骂的嘴，借着昨夜留下的润滑来了一次晨间运动，甚至破天荒地顶进了Loki的生殖腔。

“嘶！god……我杀了你！Tho……嗯！”Loki抵抗了一夜的防线被alpha轻而易举地攻破，他想起那段被迫同居后又莫名其妙搞到一起的时间，Thor每次都能让omega节节败退，“哈啊……唔！”

“我想你的春梦里没有这个，babe。”  
小心眼的人永远都没有下限。

被踹下床的特工连一块蛋糕都没吃到，就衣衫凌乱地被赶出了甜品师的公寓。

“欢迎你来找我约炮，odinson特工。”Loki再一次贬低了他们之间的关系，他知道这最能打击Thor，那双欧篮色的眼睛也的确渐渐暗了下去，“但别想再过夜了。”

我应该不会再见到他了。Loki靠在柜台上翻着账本，望向出窗外的沥青雨街。

Thor不是被三番五次踩着尊严拒绝还会倒贴的人，也没必要特地来敦刻尔克找炮友。

Loki自顾自地摇了摇头，状似轻松地冲今天的第一个顾客问了句早安。

“请问您需要什……Thor？”

“抱歉，这次的任务有些难缠。”金发alpha逆着光冲甜品师笑了起来，面颊和额头上还带着不少擦伤，“我说过我得尝尝你做的甜品，Loki。”

甜品师扯了扯嘴角，不知是该哭还是该笑。

“对你免费供应，odinson特工。”


End file.
